Pacific Southwest Airlines
Pacific Southwest Airlines was a United States airline headquartered in San Diego, California, that operated from 1949 to 1988. It was one of the first large discount airlines in the United States and is considered a precursor to Southwest Airlines. PSA was known by its slogan "The World's Friendliest Airline" and for the iconic smile painted on the nose of its airplanes, the PSA Grinningbirds... Opinion L.A. of the Los Angeles Times stated that PSA was "practically California's unofficial in-state airline for almost 40 years.""Southwest Airlines has a flashback -- emphasis flash." Los Angeles Times. March 3, 2009. Retrieved on February 18, 2010. PSA is one of the four heritage airlines that form US Airways, the other airlines being America West Airlines, Piedmont Airlines and Allegheny Airlines. Its Boeing customer number was 14. Following the merger with USAir, the PSA name was given to Jetstream International Airlines in order to preserve the PSA name and trademarks. History Kenny Friedkin founded the airline in 1949 with a $1,000-a-month leased Douglas DC-3. Friedkin obtained information from a travel agent upon starting the airline due to lessons learned from the failed precursor airline (Friedkin Airlines).PSA History;Trinkle, Kevin;Retrieved 6/2/11 That aircraft inaugurated a weekly round trip from San Diego to Oakland via Burbank. Reservations were initially taken from a World War II surplus latrine refitted as a ticket office. In 1951 PSA crossed the San Francisco Bay and began flying to San Francisco. In 1955 PSA purchased two Douglas DC-4 aircraft from Capital Airlines and painted boxes around the windows to make the planes resemble the more advanced Douglas DC-6. In January 1958 they scheduled 37 DC-4s a week Burbank to San Francisco (29 of which originated in San Diego) and four nonstops SAN-SFO; at the time United, Western and TWA scheduled 226 nonstops a week LAX-SFO and 49 a week BUR-SFO. Later that year PSA shifted some schedules from Burbank to LAX. with the “smiling” livery in 1974.]] PSA started flying the Electra in 1959; they were replaced with Boeing 727-114s, Boeing 727-214s and Boeing 737-214s by 1970. The May 1965 OAG shows 103 Electras a week LAX-SFO, 32/week LAX-OAK, 34/week BUR-SFO and 5/week SAN-SFO. LAX-SFO was scheduled 60 minutes, BUR-SFO was 55. In 1966 PSA started flying to San Jose, and in 1967 to Sacramento (SAC, that is; later that year they and everyone else moved to SMF.) They added Ontario in 1968 and Long Beach, Fresno and Stockton in 1971-72. Starting 1974 PSA briefly operated Lockheed L-1011 aircraft before deeming them unprofitable and selling them; PSA's L-1011-1's were unique in having lower deck seating.The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Lockheed L-1011 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 8/24/10 After airline deregulation California's major intrastate airlines (PSA, Air California (later rebranded AirCal), Western Airlines and United Airlines) became embroiled in intense airfare wars. PSA attempted to extend its route network beyond California with flights to Reno, Las Vegas, Salt Lake City, Phoenix, Tucson, and Albuquerque. The airline also introduced automated ticketing and check-in machines at several major airports, and briefly operated flights to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. When PSA's plan to buy out the assets of Dallas/Fort Worth-based Braniff International Airways fell flat, the airline expanded its route network north to Washington, Oregon and Idaho. PSA used a new fleet of BAe 146 regional jets to serve smaller airports on the West Coast, such as Eureka, California and Concord, California. PSA held a contest, publicized in full-page newspaper ads, to name the fleet. The winning entry was Smiliner. In 1986 Western and AirCal were purchased by out-of-state airlines (Delta Air Lines and American Airlines respectively). Some believe USAir was actually pursuing AirCal because of fleet commonality (Boeing 737-300s) but that American Airlines spoiled the deal and PSA was its second choice. Upon hearing that USAir was interested in AirCal, American Airlines aggressively courted the AirCal Board of Directors. It made more sense for American Airlines to purchase PSA due to fleet commonality, but American Airlines was determined not to concede market share. Therefore, many believe the American–AirCal deal was essentially an attempt to impede USAir's expansion. However, this plan did not work. An hour after the AirCal deal was announced, PSA agreed to merge with USAir, which was completed in 1987. PSA's last flight took place on April 8, 1988. The PSA route network slowly disintegrated within USAir and was completely gone by 1994: most of the former airline's assets were scrapped or moved to USAir's hubs on the East Coast. PSA's operations base at San Diego International Airport was gutted and now serves as that airport's commuter terminal. PSA had planned from the start to become a nationwide carrier, but this never came to fruition. By the time of the merger, PSA's route system covered only the western United States, extending only as far east as Colorado and New Mexico. Southwest Airlines has since duplicated many of PSA's former San Diego routes. In the San Diego Aerospace Museum, there is a display showcasing PSA, the city's hometown airline. PSA was one of the sponsors of the original The Dating Game TV show on ABC from 1965 to 1973. Airbus A319 painted in PSA's livery]] Following the 2005 merger of US Airways and America West, a US Airways Airbus A319 was repainted in PSA's livery as one of four heritage aircraft commemorating the airlines that merged to form the present-day US Airways. The aircraft was dedicated at San Diego International Airport's commuter terminal (PSA's former operations base) on March 30, 2006, and flew similar flight patterns to the ones actually operated by PSA, as another commemorative bonus. Corporate culture At the time, PSA was known for its sense of humor. Founder Ken Friedkin wore Hawaiian shirts and encouraged his pilots and stewardesses to joke around with passengers. Its slogan was "The World's Friendliest Airline", and its recognizable trademark was a smile painted on the nose of each plane and an accompanying ad campaign declaring "Catch Our Smile." Because of the major San Diego flight schedule and because of the discount fares, military personnel nicknamed PSA the "Poor Sailor's Airline."Forbes Magazine: October 1, 2001-Under the Radar by Doug Donovan After PSA was bought by USAir, ex-PSA mechanics would occasionally paint smiles on USAir planes as a joke. During the 1960s, PSA was also known for the brightly-colored flight attendant uniforms that included miniskirts. In the early 1970s, the fashion changed to hotpants. One PSA flight attendant, Marilyn Tritt, wrote a book about her tenure at the company titled, Long Legs and Short Nights (ISBN 0-9649577-0-1). Management diversified in the early seventies into a broadcasting venture called 'PSA Broadcasting". Stations were purchased in Sacramento (96.9 KPSC later KEZC), San Jose (106.5 KEZD later KEZR), Los Angeles (107.5 KPSA later KLVE), and San Diego (102.9 KEZL now KLQV). All ran easy listening formats (hence EZ call letter combinations). The idea was to keep some of the airline's ad dollars within the broadcasting company as well as collect some co-op(cooperative advertising) from businesses doing business with the airline. These stations were sold to various interests in the late seventies. Throughout PSA's lifetime as an airline, the flight attendants, with their humor, over-the-top passenger service, and sense of duty, helped create a loyal passenger following. One flight attendant, Sandy Daniels, with the help of a frequent flyer, started the "Precious Stewardess Association". Frequent fliers would bring tasty treats to the crew, particularly on morning flights. In turn, PSA started the "Precious Passenger Association", with certificates and free drinks given to friendly and helpful passengers. Ken Friedkin's son Tom was a PSA pilot in 1962 when the elder Friedkin died abruptly of a stroke. He was 47 years old. A year later, Tom Friedkin's mother died, making him the largest shareholder of PSA. Tom had a seat on the Board of Directors, but continued working as a full-time pilot for the airline. Southwest Airlines founder Herb Kelleher studied PSA extensively and used many of the airline's ideas to form the corporate culture at Southwest, and even on early flights used the same "Long Legs And Short Nights" theme for stewardesses on board typical Southwest Airlines flights. PSA actually helped train the first class of mechanics for Southwest Airlines and lent the fledgling carrier flight manuals and other needed items. Headquarters The PSA headquarters were located in a windowless gray-brown building along Harbor Drive in San Diego, California. Currently, the building serves as San Diego International Airport's commuter terminal.Ray, Nancy. "CORPORATE 'FAMILY' MOURNS." Los Angeles Times. September 27, 1978. Start Page SD_A9. Retrieved on February 18, 2010."World Airline Directory." Flight International. March 31, 1984. 876. Incidents and accidents *On March 5, 1974, a PSA NAMC YS-11 training aircraft's engines failed, resulting in the aircraft crashing in the desert near Borrego Springs, California. The plane was doing a simulated landing stall. All of the four crew members survived the crash. The aircraft was written off.ASN accident NAMC YS-11A-202 N208PA Borrego Springs, California Retrieved 2008-04-08 *On September 25, 1978, PSA Flight 182, a Boeing 727-200, crashed in San Diego while trying to land at Lindbergh Field (San Diego International Airport), California, after colliding with a Cessna 172 operated by Gibbs Flite Center. The 727 crashed at the intersection of Dwight and Nile. The Cessna fell a few blocks away. All 135 on board the PSA were killed as well as the two on the Cessna, and 7 on the ground. At the time, it was the worst plane crash in the United States.ASN accident Boeing 727-214 N533PS San Diego International Airport, CA (SAN) Retrieved 2009-04-01 A lawsuit argued by Gary Aguirre resulted in PSA being found liable for damages.Ted Vollmer, "PSA Ruled Liable for Crash Damage Claims", Los Angeles Times San Diego County Edition (August 15, 1979) *On December 7, 1987, PSA Flight 1771, a BAe 146, bound for San Francisco International Airport from Los Angeles International Airport, was cruising above the central California coast when it suddenly entered a high-speed nosedive and crashed on a cattle ranch near the small town of Cayucos. Investigations determined that an angry USAir employee, Dave Burke, recently fired for theft, had armed himself and boarded the flight, which was carrying his former manager. After writing a note on an air sickness bag, Burke shot his ex-manager, both pilots and possibly the airline's chief pilot, causing the airplane to crash. All 43 aboard the jetliner—38 passengers and 5 crew members—perished.ASN aircraft accident British Aerospace BAe-146-200 N350PS Paso Robles, CA Hijackings There were several attempted hijackings which resulted in no injuries and the surrender of the often lone hijacker. These incidents are not included. The following are notable hijackings because of fatalities or success in forcing the aircraft to fly to another country *On January 7, 1972, PSA 902, a Boeing 727-200 flight from San Francisco to Los Angeles was hijacked to Cuba. The captain negotiated release of the passengers in Los Angeles and the hijackers, armed with a shotgun and other arms, were taken to CubaASN Aircraft accident Boeing 727 ? with a fueling stop in Tampa where they released custody of the aircraft back to the captain. Three flight attendants and three off-duty flight attendants were not released with the passengers and accompanied the flight to Cuba.Airliner Magazine, November, 2000 *On July 5, 1972, PSA 710, a Boeing 737-200 flight from Sacramento, California to San Francisco was hijacked with demands to fly to the Soviet Union. The plane was stormed, resulting in the death of one passenger and the two hijackers.ASN Aircraft accident Boeing 737-200 San Francisco International Airport, CA (SFO) One of the passengers of this flight, who was injured by being shot in the back, was actor Victor Sen Yung, best known as Hop Sing from the Bonanza television series. There was one other passenger who was shot who survived.Ada Evening News, July 6, 1972, p. 1 Destinations PSA served many destinations, though not all at the same time. The following is a list of known PSA destinations.The PSA/Oldtimers PagePSA Pacific Southwest Airlines bag tags California * Arcata-Eureka Airport, Arcata/Eureka * Burbank-Glendale-Pasadena Airport, Burbank * Buchanan Field Airport, Concord * Fresno Air Terminal, Fresno * Lake Tahoe Airport, Lake Tahoe * Long Beach Airport, Long Beach * Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles * Monterey Peninsula Airport, Monterey * Oakland International Airport, Oakland * Ontario International Airport, Ontario * Palm Springs International Airport, Palm Springs * Sacramento Executive Airport * Sacramento Metropolitan Airport, Sacramento * San Diego International Airport, San Diego * San Francisco International Airport, San Francisco * San Jose International Airport, San Jose * John Wayne Airport, Santa Ana * Stockton Metropolitan Airport, Stockton Arizona * Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport, Phoenix * Tucson International Airport, Tucson Colorado * Yampa Valley Airport, Steamboat Springs Idaho * Boise International Airport, Boise New Mexico * Albuquerque International Sunport, Albuquerque Nevada * McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas * Reno-Tahoe International Airport, Reno Oregon * Roberts Field, Bend/Redmond * Eugene Airport, Eugene * Rogue Valley International-Medford Airport, Medford * Portland International Airport, Portland Utah * Salt Lake City International Airport, Salt Lake City Washington * Bellingham International Airport, Bellingham * Tri-Cities Airport, Pasco * Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Seattle * Spokane International Airport, Spokane * Yakima Air Terminal, Yakima Mexico * Los Cabos International Airport, Los Cabos Fleet The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Douglas DC-3 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Douglas DC-4 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Lockheed Electra - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Douglas DC-6B - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Boeing 727 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Boeing 727 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Douglas DC-9 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Lockheed L-1011 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 8/24/10The PSA History/Oldtimers Page - Super 80 - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10The PSA History/Oldtimers Page - The Smiliner (BAe 146) - Trinkle, Kevin; Retrieved 9/24/10''Kissel, Gary. Poor Sailors' Airline: a History of Pacific Southwest Airlines. McLean, VA: Paladwr, 2002. Print.ISBN 1-888962-18-6 Final fleet '''PSA fleet details at the time of its merger shutdown into USAir:' Historic fleet Historic PSA fleet: * PSA continued to operate the DC-4/C-54 equipment for charter flights until 1961. * The L-1011 "Mother Grinningbirds" were held on for leasing to other airlines and companies until they were sold in 1985 to Worldways Canada. * PSA operated a single DC-6B between 1960-1961 to Oakland, California, while awaiting the delivery of an Electra to take its place. Historic PSA fleet details: Training PSA Fleet These aircraft were used for training only. They never saw actual passenger service. Historic List Of Aircraft PSA used for trainingTrinkle, Kevin. "Flight Training" - The PSA History/Olditimers Page - Retrieved 2009-3-28: References External links * * The PSA History Museum - Dedicated to preserving the history of PSA * PSA-history.org - History of PSA * http://www.amazon.com/dp/1888962186 - Poor sailors' airline: A history of Pacific Southwest Airlines Category:Pacific Southwest Airlines Category:Airlines established in 1949 Category:Airlines disestablished in 1988 Category:Companies based in San Diego, California Category:Defunct companies based in California Category:Defunct airlines of the United States Category:US Airways Category:Pacific Southwest Airlines Category:Airlines established in 1949 Category:Airlines disestablished in 1988 Category:Companies based in San Diego, California Category:Defunct companies based in California Category:Defunct airlines of the United States Category:US Airways